


Next Stop... The Between of Start & End.

by flickawhip



Series: Aradia's Girls - Death Maiden In Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Temporary Character Death, Train-Wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Aradia's new lover.RP Fic.





	Next Stop... The Between of Start & End.

The screeching of Brakes had been the last thing Julia had heard as she pulled hard on the brake leaver of her train. Then she had been flung backwards off her feet.......then blackness.

"Comfortable on my lawn cutie?"

A friendly but oddly cold voice said to her. 

"W...Where am I?"

The woman smiled down at her.

"Like I said...you're on my lawn."

She said, her voice still sounding friendly but cold. 

"How.... How did I get here?"

The woman smiled, she looked kind of like a gypsy with her style of dress.

"All in good time."

She said.

"Do you wish to come inside.... or stay out here in the garden?"

"To do what?"

Julia had asked timidly. 

"This and That, Some of this and a little of that and yet nothing at all."

"Perhaps we should... remain here then?"

The woman smiled and sat down on the lawn beside Julia.

"It is quite comfortable here isn't it Julia. My name is Aradia Anastasia."

"It is... nice to meet you Miss Aradia."

"Thank you.... though not many people feel that way about meeting...The Death Maiden."

"I... half expected it."

Julia admitted. 

"Trains aren't the safest thing to drive..."

Aradia smiled and lent closer to Julia. Julia had blushed, waiting silently. Aradia smiled and kissed her. Julia had murred softly, kissing back. Aradia smiled and gently broke the kiss.

"Come follow me Julia."

Julia had smiled and done so. Aradia gently led her over to a small pool.

"I'm sorry my sweetling.... but you must look into there and see what you must see."

Julia had flinched, reaching silently to take Aradia's hand before finally looking down, fighting back the soft whimpers that still escaped. Aradia gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry... but I must ask.... What are you seeing sweetheart?"

She asked. Julia had flinched but spoken, outlining everything she saw. Aradia gently stroked Julia's hair.

"I'm sorry. I take no pleasure in this.... but I am bound by the rules that govern me."

"I know."

Julia murmured. Sighing as the seemingly never-ending reel of footage drew to a close. Aradia drew closer once more as it did. Julia sighed again, turning to bury her face in Aradia's neck. Aradia made soft soothing noises with her throat and gently stroked Julia's back at the same time. 

"That... really sucked."

Julia muttered.

"I know... I'm sorry."

"What now?"

Aradia smiled and brought Julia into a kiss.

"We have Hot, steamy, passionate, mind blowing Lesbian sex..."

Julia murred softly. 

"Sounds promising."

Aradia smiled and kissed her again much more deeply this time. Julia mewed and responded. Aradia murred into the kiss and began undoing Julia's clothes. Julia blushed and let her take them. 

"What a sexy body."

"I'm glad you think so..."

Aradia smiled and began to softly run a hand over Julia's body. Julia soon began to purr. 

"You like that?"

"Yes... oh yes."

Aradia began to move her hands lower down Julia's body. Julia continued to purr. Aradia began to tease Julia's clit with the tips of her fingers. Julia began to mewl. Aradia slipped a finger into Julia. Julia all but howled with pleasure.

"You like that?"

“Yes yes yes..."

Aradia smiled and upped her pace. Julia soon cried out and came.


End file.
